Terribly Ironic
by Usernamesarehardtochoose1
Summary: Maximum Ride was born into a Cinderella Fairytale. She hated it. She then came across a Cinderella Musical/Play and auditioned for it. Fang, a fellow student, also auditioned for it. What will happen when they meet? Will she even get the part? How will the production play go? FAX! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - My Life

Terribly Ironic

**Hi readers! Sorry, I kinda ditched my other story California Life. I can't think of what else can happen. So I started a new story, Terribly Ironic, which you are currently reading. Rate, comment, review please! Btw, this is only the introduction of Max and not the actual story. The story is coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. I wish I did though. **

I'm Maximum Ride; an average girl with blonde-brown hair and plain brown eyes. I was born into a family with 1 normal sister, 1 annoying step-sister, an evil step-mother and an unnoticing father. That sounds familiar right? It sounds like a famous classic. I was basically born into a Cinderella fairytale, except I doubt that any dashing prince would come my way to save me. So cliché, don't you think?

My sisters were Ella and Brigid. Ella was my normal sister, my real blood-linked sister. She was 15yrs old and had sleek dark hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. We looked nothing alike, despite having the same parents. Then there was Brigid. She was a rich, snobby idiot who happened to be my _step_-sister. Therefore, she wasn't a real sister. Brigid had tomato red hair and big fish-lips she thought were 'pouty'. I hated her. She hated me. And there were many reasons for that. But that's another story. My dad was Jeb, a brilliant scientist who did who-knows-what. He was married to my mum, Valencia Martinez, but she died of cancer. I missed her, deeply. Jeb was sad, but he just went ahead and married Anne Dwyer, my current _step_-mother. Anne was just like her daughter; bossy, brainless and mean.

Ever since Anne came along, she and her 'darling' daughter were the mistresses of the house. I was degraded to a useless servant whereas Ella was neutral. Thank goodness they didn't hate Ella. I'd be miserable if Ella had to endure what I did. Anne and Brigid didn't physically abuse me or anything, but they were especially vicious with words and treated me like a slave. They ordered me around and restricted what I could do. I resented them and Jeb for that. You might be thinking why I resent Jeb, not like he was bossing me around. But he was such an absentee dad; never at home and always working in the office on some important project. He hardly came home to see us and family dinners (as lovely as they could get with two devils ruining everything) were less than rare, almost non-existent.

**How was it, my dear readers? In future chapters, I may make Max sing some songs. Do you prefer me to write the whole song's lyrics or just say she sang '…'? Rate, comment, review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Fang

Terribly Ironic

**Hey readers! Formal Chappie 1 is up. Rate, comment and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Max POV

It's 5 in the morning and I'm wide awake. I'm up before the alarm even rings. That's what happens when you are expected to make breakfast and clean the house before you go to school. I'm dressed in a loose tank with a black wing print, long dark jeans and a baggy hoodie. My hair is tied carelessly into a side ponytail and I rush downstairs to the kitchen.

We have a state-of-the-art kitchen. Mom had opened a successful veterinary and earned enough money for us to live very comfortably, thus the big house etc. That was only why Anne married Jeb. All the money mom had was left to Jeb. I begin to make low fat crepes topped with chopped berries and warm cocoa for the devils. I have to say, I am an excellent cook, but being surrounded by unappreciative morons, I never get credited for it. Breakfast is officially ready at precisely at 7am, not a minute early or late. I don't know why. They're not even usually up by that time. 7:15. I hear Brigid and Anne stirring and getting up. I'll probably have to wait another half hour before they come out to eat. I go upstairs to Ella's bedroom and walk in quietly. Her room is all pink and posters of Justin Bieber are everywhere. Ella is neatly tucked in, sleeping soundly and peacefully. I walk up to her and shake her shoulders gently.

'Ella. Get up and face the day, sweetie. I've got non-fat crepes with hot chocolate for you.'

'Mmm…' Ella smothers her head into her fluffy feather pillow. She groans and lets me drag her up. After stretching and yawning, Ella shoos me out of her room so she can change. I hear _them _going downstairs. Crap. I have to be down there so I can serve them. I can't be late.

Too bad I am though. Brigid is seated and Anne is standing beside the table, hands on hips. They both glare at me with matching expressions.

'I'm sorry, Anne and Brigid. I had to wake up Ella. I'll serve you breakfast now…' I meekly apologize.

'Oh. And you think that will let you off what you have just done? Come here.' Anne snarls. I obey and step forward, matching her glare. She couldn't possibly do anything to me.

Slap.

She slapped me right across the face. I could already feel a red mark starting to form on my right cheek. Anne had never slapped me before. Never. I guess maybe she had had a bad start to the day. Trembling slightly on the inside, I slipped into the kitchen and retrieved breakfast. By this stage, Ella was at the table, looking too chirpy for a Monday morning. Everyone ate in an icy silence, tension between me and my step relations. I was so glad for breakfast to be over. The second Brigid, a terribly slow eater, finished chewing the last of her berried crepes and sip of her cocoa, I hastily stacked the plates and quickly washed them before hurrying to get my bag and leaving on my motorcycle. Ella usually took the bus with Brigid so I wasn't worried about getting her to school.

I arrived at a usual time, neither late nor early. Iggy and Nudge were there already, one leaning casually on the lockers, the other taking out books for first period.

So, Iggy and Nudge were pretty much my best friends. Iggy, the blind guy, was a crazy pyromaniac with a best friend in primary. He was pale, strawberry blonde and generally weird. Nudge was my other friend; the chatterbox and fashionista. She knew all the latest fashion trends and never ever stopped talking. Once she began, she never stopped on her own will. We always had to either gag her or tell her to shut up. But all the same, they were my closest friends. I wasn't really the easy-making-friends type. That was mainly because I hated the populars at our school. They were so annoying, fake and obnoxious, especially the head queen. Her name was Lissa and the reason I hated her? She was a coquettish airhead with no common sense. Lissa was so irritating. She hated me for no particular reason and never left a chance to infuriate me.

'Max! You're here!' That was Nudge.

'Hey…' Iggy coolly greeted.

'Hi Igster, hi Nudge.' I replied.

Then I turned to my locker, next to Iggy's, and began to load my books into my arms. I looked at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand which was supposed to be my timetable schedule:

_1__st__ Period: Maths – Mrs Smith_

_2__nd__ Period: PE – Mr Kent_

_3__rd__ Period: Science – Ms Roberts_

_4__th__ Period: Applied Arts – Mrs Schiener_

_5__th__ Period: Music – Miss Mills_

I heard a click-clacking of heels and I knew who it would be. Lissa. Today she wore the least of clothes; a neon shirt barely counted as a crop, a skirt that hardly covered what needed to be and these 5 foot tall heels that made up for her midget height. Lissa had fiery firetruck hair, contrasting green eyes and a pale face. Nah, I didn't actually know her face colour. It was always caked in foundation and make up.

'Hey Maxie… Having a nice time being a _loner_?' She snarled.

'I'm not a loner. You're just blind. Can't you see that Iggy and Nudge are here?'

'I meant boyfriend, idiot…'

'Hmph. Half of the guys in this school, no about 90%, have been molested by you. 5% are um different. Then about another 5% are pure. Do I want to indirectly swap spit with you? No thanks.' I retorted. Lissa's face flamed the colour of her hair and she shrieked, outraged. She strutted away with her little minions trotting behind her.

The 1st Period bell rang and I trudged slowly into the classroom with Iggy and Nudge behind me. I sat where I usually sat, at the back near the window, with one seat on either side of me for Nudge and Iggy. But today someone else was sitting in Nudge's seat. It was a guy. With long shaggy black hair and black clothes. Emo much?

I cleared my throat. 'Ahem.'

He looked up. 'What..?'

'You're in my friend's seat. Are you new?'

'Umm-'

'Just let him sit there.' Nudge said, shortly.

I looked confusedly at her with an equally confuzzled Iggy.

'Do you know who this is…?' She gestured to the guy, slightly bored. I shook my head. 'He's Fang. He's my bro. I'll sit with Sarah instead!' And with that, she bounced off to sit next to a blonde girl, presumably Sarah. Ahh.. I see the resemblance. Not. I plopped down on my seat. Before I could even unload my books, a nasally, whiny voice came out of nowhere.

'Fangy! Why are you sitting with the losers? Come sit where you usually sit!' Lissa screeched.

I sighed, feeling sorry for poor 'Fangy'.

'No… I have a headache. And your stupid voice is making it worse.' Fang said.

'Fangy!'

'Please, Lissa. I'll catch up with you at lunch..'

'Yes… You'll be _catching up _with me at lunch. _In the closet._' Lissa winked suggestively.

I almost puked my breakfast all over my desk. Fang rolled his eyes as Lissa retreated.

'So do you actually have a headache?' I queried.

'No… I just don't want her tongue shoved down my throat so early in the morning. I gotta get away from her. So I stole my sister's spot. Do you mind me sitting here?' Fang rambled.

'No. But since you're sitting here, might as well get to know you.'

At that moment, Mrs Smith walked in and began to take the roll. Fang gave me a creeped out look and turned to face the class.

'Abigail Batts?'

'Brigid Dwyer?'

'Lissa Johnson?'

'Maximum Ride?'

I raised my hand and Mrs Smith smiled, marking my name off.

'Sarah Tessler?'

'Monique Walker?'

'Nick Walker?'

Fang raised his hand silently. Instantly the girls in the front began to giggle and chitter. I turned to Fang.

'So your real name is Fang?' I mused, waiting intently for an answer.

'Maximum?' He shot back.

'Touché.'

And the real lesson began. Mrs Smith was at the board, writing some math formula and explaining it. I had no intention of listening and began to doodle on my book margin. Fang was also drawing. He looked bored. I was bored. So the most logical thing to do was to pass him a note. I ripped a page out of my book loudly and everyone turned to face me. I waved them away and they continued to listen to Mrs Smith.

_Hey, u bored? U look bored. Whatcha doing? _

I scribbled it on the sheet of paper and folded an airplane and flew it at Fang. It hit him straight in the head. Looking very pissed, he grabbed the paper plane and read it. He wrote something and threw it back at me but I caught it.

**I'm drawing. Y?**

_Whatcha drawing? _

**Someone.**

_Who? Is it Lissa?_

**No… It's someone else.**

_Show me._

**No.**

I grabbed his book and studied his picture. It was beautiful. It was me with wings. I stared in awe at the detail of the wings and how good I looked.

'You drew me…' I breathed.

'Yeah…' Fang blushed slightly.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

1st Period was over. Time for PE!

'Wait, Fang. Give me your schedule.'

He raised his eyebrows and passed his schedule over wordlessly.

_1__st__ Period: Maths – Mrs Smith_

_2__nd__ Period: PE – Mr Kent_

_3__rd__ Period: Science – Ms Roberts_

_4__th__ Period: Applied Arts – Mrs Schiener_

_5__th__ Period: Music – Miss Mills_

'We're in the same class for everything. See ya at PE. Nice knowing you, _Nick_.' I chirped.

He scowled and I skipped to PE. I grabbed my sports bag and rushed to the change room. Lissa was already there, arms crossed and waiting for me.

'Don't you dare steal my boyfriend, Max.' Lissa sneered, dressed in the PE uniform, except it seemed that a few inches of her skirt were missing.

'I won't. We're just friends.' I coolly replied.

'You'd better not even think about it. You don't have a chance with him.' She warned.

'Then why would you be threatening me?'

Lissa huffed and stormed out of the change rooms. I quickly slipped into gym shorts and a shirt and ran out onto the field with Nudge. Mr Kent greeted us and made us warm up with 3 laps. I laughed. Running was my strength. I sped off onto the track. Fang was leading the class quite easily and I powered my legs and came tying with him. A look of surprise passed over his face and I took that as an advantage. I beat him by about a foot. Mr Kent came over and told me that no one has ever beat Fang before, let alone a girl. I scolded him for sexism and he just laughed and apologized. Apparently Fang was the best sports guy in the school. Mr Kent made sure I was in the track team.

'We're doing some different stuff today. The girls will be playing netball first and the guys will watch. And then the guys get to play soccer and the girls watch. Okay?' Mr Kent yelled. 'The captains for netball are Lissa and Max. Captains for soccer are Fang and Dylan. Let's go!'

Lissa and I chose our teams pretty easily and soon the guys were on the bleachers, fooling around and watching us get ready. I played goal attack. And Lissa was goal defense. Fail. Coach Kent blew the whistle and my team got the ball. Yes!. Before long, the ball was passed to me and Lissa was lamely trying to stop me from shooting. But I am an awesome shooter. I hurled the ball into the net. Beep! Lissa's team was really bad. It was effortless to get the ball to our shooting end. Just as I was about to shoot, Lissa sharply jabbed me in the stomach and I crumpled.

'Contact!' Coach Kent screamed and blew the whistle. The jab was really painful. Coach Kent looked at me worriedly. 'Are you alright, Max? I'll get you to sit down. Fang and Nudge, help her down.'

Nudge pulled me up and put one arm around her shoulders and one around Fang's. We hobbled to the seats and sat there. Nudge got me an icepack and Fang just sat next to me. I curled up on the chair and watched my team win an epic victory. Dylan walked up to me and winked, then pressed a note into my hand.

_Call me, Maxie. 0420 987 992 _

_Dylan. _

Disgusted, I chucked the note in the bin, but not before Fang read it. And tensed up. But he visibly relaxed when I threw it in the bin. I didn't know why. Maybe he had a cramp right at that moment? The guys swapped places with the girls and they took their seats, giggling and whispering. My stomach didn't hurt anymore. So I ran up to Coach Kent.

'Coach Kent, can I play soccer with the guys? My stomach doesn't hurt anymore.'

'But that's a guys sport.'

'Sexist!'

'Sorry about that. But you've already had your turn.'

'But I really want to play!' I argued.

Coach Kent sighed. Despite not knowing me for long, he knew how stubborn I was. So he made a smart decision. 'Okay then.'

I jumped in glee and waved my arms around as I skipped onto the field. I loved playing sport. The guys noticed me amongst them and the jocks started wolf-whistling like the idiots they were. I jogged up to Dylan, one of the whistlers, put a sweet smile on, and the slapped the back of his head, hard. Then I proceeded to send a icy glare to each and every one of them. And we began the game. I was on Dylan's team and Dylan seemed kinda triumphant about it. This made Fang sort of pissed and he was staring him down the entire game. Was I some sort of victory/trophy to this sometimes brainless species? Anyways, we played in a vicious manner and soon the ball was in my hands (actually, at my feet) and I kept it between my feet pretty neatly as I watched Fang try to steal the ball off me. He soon succeeded but I got the ball back with a perfect Maradona. Fang looked super surprised and his calm mask slipped off for a second. Then he smiled briefly, more like his lips twitched, and he held a hand out to me.

'Good game. You're really good!' He complimented.

And right after that, he stole the ball and began to make his way to his goal. I sprinted in front of him and retrieved the ball as he faked to the left. Yes! I passed the ball to some dude on my team and we got the goal. We won! Our team was pretty happy but not so much the girls on the benches. They were all looking forward to Fang winning easily but suddenly I came in. Everyone made their way back to the lockers and change rooms, laughing and talking all the way.

Time Skip to the End of the Day –

It was now the end of the day. It was also time to face the devils. I grabbed my helmet and leapt on my motorcycle. My motorcycle was my baby. It was the best. The motorcycle was red and had flaming fire streaks on the sides with suave black leather furnishings. I rode home and Anne was waiting for me at the door.

'Max. I heard a very disappointing notice from Brigid today. Come in.' Anne reprimanded.

I raised my eyebrows. What notice? Anne gestured to the front lounge and I gingerly sat down.

'So… Brigid said that you were flirting with her boyfriend and attempting to steal him from her. She also said that you were being a huge show-off in front of him so you could get his attention.'

'Who's Brigid's boyfriend?' I asked.

'Not that you don't know. He is Fang Walker.'

I fumed. Since when did Fang become Brigid's boyfriend?!

'Anne, I am 100% positive that I wasn't flirting with Fang. He is all hers.' I gritted my teeth at the last part. 'As for showing off, I was only trying to make my team win as he was on the opposing team.'

'Are you saying that my daughter was lying?! How dare you!' She yelled, eyes narrowing scarily.

'Umm… No….'

'Yes you are! You insolent child! I was so nice to you and you treat my daughter so badly!' Anne backhanded my face. That was the second time today. I staggered and Anne slapped my face one more time. On the verge of crying, I ran back upstairs to my room to see Brigid smiling evilly at the end of the staircase. I glared at her through fresh uncried tears and stomped into my room.

**That was it! Like it? The Cinderella Play bit will come soon. This is leading up to it. Hardly any FAX in this chapter, but I promise to put more in later. Rate, comment, review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Miserable Day

Terribly Ironic

Chapter 3 – Another miserable day

**Hey readers! Sorry for not posting a chapter… I've been really busy. Thanks for your enthusiasm and for my story. I realized that my formatting was so bad and will try to fix it up. A shoutout to NeonEnigma88, shiver282 and YeongEunYoon for reviewing! As for longer chapters, shiver282, the first chapter I admit was a little short. A little might be an understatement but I just wanted to give a brief start and see what the readers' responses would be like. If it turned out to be bad, I would have just deleted the story. But people gave positive reviews and I decided to continue my story. My chapters are usually around 1000 words each as you may be able to see in my sadly abandoned story, California Life. Anyways, rate, comment, review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing at all. Except for the time taken to write this chapter.**

I sat on my fluffy white bed in my huge room, sniffling. I continued like that for about 30 seconds before I realized that Maximum Ride would not do that. She would not be pathetic and bawling stupidly with no point achieved because someone _slapped _her. No. Wiping away any tears, I grabbed a jacket and Ipod and jumped off the balcony. Don't worry, I'm not that suicidal. I was just using an easy route to escape having to encounter the Satan's incarnations. After all, I was only going for a run in the local park. Plugging my earphones in, I went on a brisk run around the circumference of the park. As I jogged with my head down past the fountain, I ran into a tree. I fell on my butt. Oww… I knew I shouldn't have been running without being alert. Rubbing my head with one hand, I growled at the tree. Only, there was no tree in front of me, but some guy who had gone for a run too. Wait, that face looked familiar… The black hair, olive skin, dark eyes and clothes all seemed familiar too.

'It's Fang…' He slowly said. I nodded. Of course, this was the guy in all of my classes. How could I have forgotten him? 'Are you alright? I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't looking.' He asked.

I nodded again, getting to my feet and dusting off my jeans. 'Hey, want to run together?' Fang asked. I nodded once more. 'And you thought I was the mute one?' He smirked.

Ignoring him, I took off. I wasn't wasting time chit-chatting. He followed me silently, keeping perfect pace. After a few laps of the park, I began to sprint home. I noticed Fang was still following me.

'Aren't you going to go home? Or are you going to stalk me?' I sarcastically said.

'I live next door to you…' He replied.

'How do you know? You've already stalked me haven't you?'

'I was driving home and then I saw you park your motorbike. It's kinda very easy to recognize.'

Fang lived next door to me? That was interesting. Maybe I could be good friends with him. After like what seemed a minute, I arrived at my front doorstep while Fang returned to his. And as he left, he smiled briefly while I got a warm feeling inside. So soppy right? I'd been succumbing to emotions recently, a lot. I'd better get my act together.

Fang POV (I'll do these more often)

It was the end of the day. Bored out of my mind, I swiftly grabbed my bag, carelessly threw some books in it and left without being noticed. Well, almost. Just as I was about to get in my car, a not very mysterious creature pounced on my back and purred, making me shiver in a not good way.

'Aww… Fangy! Me and Bridget are going shopping! Wanna come watch me and help me decide which looks good, huh?' Lissa chirped.

I raised my eyebrows. 'Umm… Lissa. I have a lot of.. uh… homework that I have to do for Ms Roberts? And Lissa, it's 'Bridget and I' not 'me and Bridget'. Plus, isn't your friend's name Brigid, and not Bridget?'

'Whatever about the spelling… But do you want to come? Ditch Ms Roberts' homework. I'm more important…'

'Sorry Lissa, but I think that homework is more important than you. In fact anything is. Go find your boyfriend and get him to watch.'

'Playing hard to get, Fangy? But, you _are _my boyfriend. I told Maxie that you're off limits cos I think she's getting too close to you.'

Max was getting too close to me?! Lissa was obviously not in her right mind. Shaking my head, I got into my car, and quickly got away from an ugly pouting Lissa. I drove home with '_she's getting too close to you' _ringing clearly in my ears and as I parked my car, I saw a very noticeable motorbike. It looked a bit familiar with red streaks on its sides. Yes! It was Max's bike. She was all I'd been thinking about. I'd never noticed her before, not before this morning. Max was just different; she wasn't prissy, annoying, clingy and girly. In fact, she was the total opposite of that. She was carefree and boyish and not to mention absolutely gorgeous.

I realized I had absentmindedly walked to my room and was looking out the window, staring into the distance. I blinked. Maybe a run would be a good idea to clear my mind. Getting some joggers on, I ran out of the house and into the park I always ran at. It was beautiful. There were plenty of lush green trees, marble fountains, pebble paths and rose bushes everywhere. I ran down my usual circuit around the park. Too immersed in my music, I rammed into something. Shizzles. I had run into someone. It was Max. Why did she have to be everywhere? She growled at me and rubbed her head painfully. Max blinked at me and I awkwardly stood there.

'Umm… It's Fang.' I stuttered. She nodded comprehensively.

'Are you alright? I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't looking.' I continued. She nodded again. 'Hey, want to run together?' Max nodded. 'And you thought I was the mute one?' I retorted, smirking slightly. Why was she so quiet?

And she took off suddenly. Did I say something wrong? I followed her effortlessly in silence. After a few laps, she began to run home and I decided to follow her. After all, we were neighbors.

'Aren't you going to go home? Or are you going to stalk me?' Max sarcastically said.

'I live next door to you…' I replied.

'How do you know? You've already stalked me haven't you?'

'I was driving home and then I saw you park your motorbike. It's kinda very easy to recognize.' I said.

We arrived soon and she was at the steps of her front door, me at mine. She seemed to be staring somewhere in the distance and was smiling peacefully. Max glanced over to me, grinned and walked into her house. I lingered for a moment and entered the doors of my house.

**And that's it! Rate, comment, review. I'm putting up the next chapter soon. Happy Reading!**


End file.
